


The Devil Within

by Chika_Ann



Series: Commander [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adventure, Angels, Angst, Demon Sex, Demons, Dorms, Eat Me, Exchange Student, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graduate School, Hate Sex, Humans, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Sharing beds, Smut, Witch Born, You Look Good Enough To Eat, bite me, transfer student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann
Summary: Started playing Obey Me! with friends and decided to do one-shots (mostly smut with some fluff & angst) These one-shots are mostly for myself, @Neo_Ceadi_TheDragon & @PotatoSlayer as these chapters will follow Sylver, Lilith (no, not /that/ one), and Cimeries.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Commander [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772464
Kudos: 9





	1. Enter Sylver; the Witch Born

Sylver slowly closed her eyes as she breathed in deep, feeling magic gather between her fingers as she spoke a small spell in a hushed voice. She was a young witch from a powerful family, many of her ancestors had a hand in shaping the history of the human world from behind the scenes. Her mother was a strong witch who was bound and determined to make sure her eldest daughter would surpass her own strength and forge many pacts with demons. Most humans didn’t know of demon or angels, and that was thanks to the world leaders making deals that humans wouldn’t know of the other two beings. They didn’t need mortals trying to make pacts with beings who could alter the way the human realm worked. Witches were an open secret, many humans called true borns liars and thieves, but that didn’t deter the witch born from practicing their rituals.

Sylver cracked an eye open when she heard the pounding of feet on the hardwood floor somewhere else in the large house, a small smile spreading on her lips when she saw the rock in front of her levitating a few inches off the table. The footsteps grew closer as the young witch look to her mother, seeing the woman was smiling at the rock, only to flinch and nearly jump from her seat when the door opened. Sylver flicked her hand, sending the rock flying and narrowly missing her younger sister. “Amy, I’m practicing. You know better than to barge in.”

“I know, Syl! I know! But papa sent me up here with something for you!” The younger girl beamed as she ran over to her sister and mother, she looked just like their mother, dark hair flowing down their backs and deep amethyst eyes. Sylver looked more like her grandmother, silver hair that went just past her shoulders and eyes the color of bubble gum. Her mundane friends accused her of wearing colored contacts, but she would just shrug them away and roll her eyes at them.

The older sister held her hand out, taking an envelope from the younger witch. “Mother… is this?” Sylver turned the paper over in her hand, her eyes sparkling as she broke the wax seal on it. She tore the letter out, quickly scanning it as she surged to her feet, a grin spreading on her lips. “Mother!”

“Have you been accepted?” Her mother rose, a warm smile on her lips. She was proud of the young witch, especially now. The demon realm of Devildom and the celestial realm had agreed to a peace treaty, one that pulled the human realm in as well. It required six humans, six demons, and six angels to transfer to the most prestigious schools of each realm so that they might learn to coincide peacefully. The humans for the most part would be selected at random, but thanks to the demon that her mother had a pact with, Sylver had been able to apply as a possible exchange student.

Sylver set the letter down, grinning from ear to ear as she looked to her mother. “ I guess I should start packing. I leave in two days.” She didn’t wait to be excused before trotting out of the large library and to her room, she hadn’t told her family, but had she not been accepted by the program, she had planned on going out on her own, she was twenty-four and more than capable of handling her magic and herself.

Two days had come and gone, leaving Sylver standing in front of a mirror. She looked back at her family, giving them a small wave before placing her hand on the cold glass and whispering a spell. She pulled back, watching as her image rippled and changed to darkness. Swallowing the nervousness, Sylver stepped through, clutching the straps of her shoulder bag as the darkness clung to her for a moment.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in a hallway, looking up at two huge oak doors. Two servants bowed to her before pushing open the doors, revealing a large court room to the young witch. She bowed back to the two men before making her way into the room, seeing several men looking up and towards her, taking note of her arrival. “My name is Sylver, I received a letter two days ago stating I would attend classes here.” She pulled the letter out from a pocket on the inside of her jacket, holding it out towards the men.

The man in the center seat grinned down at Sylver, his arms crossed as he leaned back. “Welcome to the Devildom, Sylver. You are the second to arrive, have a seat, our last guest should be arriving shortly.” He made a gesture towards a lone male who was sitting at a table to the side, he had snow white hair and gray eyes.

Sylver curtseyed to the man in the center chair as best she could with the heavy bag on her shoulder before turning and going to the table with the lone male.


	2. Enter Cimeries; the Feral Angel

Cimeries stood up straight, her black hair was long on one side and shaved on the other, red strands mixed in on the long side. Her crimson eyes met the light blue eyes of the tanned male in front of her. “Simeon, you’re going easy. You do realize we’ll be going to Devildom in two days, right? You can’t slack off.”

“Oh, Ries, I can’t help it. I don’t think we really need to practice fighting; I’ve heard they dance there.” The taller male grabbed the pale skinned woman, twirling her around and ignoring her annoyed snarls. “How angry can you really be, it’ll be like a small vacation-“

“One that lasts for a year, Simeon.” Cimeries pulled away and picked up the slender blade her male counterpart had made her drop. “C’mon.”

“Fine.” Simeon rolled his eyes as he held up his staff, pointing it towards her. “You really should try to relax; I don’t think we’ll run into any trouble. And if we do, we have a quick way home.” He lashed out with his staff, knocking Cimeries’ strike away. “Come now, you know it’s hard to close in on me.” He purred as he parried away from the woman, grinning down at her. Two white feathered wings formed on his back, flapping, and allowing him to jump further away from her.

Two golden wing formed on Cimeries’ back as she lunged at Simeon again. She dropped down, sliding on the ground beneath his staff and shooting up, her blade pressed against his neck. “It really isn’t _that_ hard.”

“Enough, you two! Master is on his way.” A smaller male grumped at them, his hands on his hips as he glared at them. His shaggy blond hair was blowing in the small burst of wind caused by the flapping of Cimeries and Simeon’s wings. “Would you two-“ He reached up, trying to keep his hat on. “cut that out!”

The two taller beings grinned before turning and bowing to a large man that walked up, his eyes were golden, contrasting beautifully against his tanned skin while his gray hair tried to free itself from the braid that went down his back. “I’m glad to see you two practicing, but I want you to remember you’re going in on the terms of peace. You will learn to live alongside the demons and watch out for the humans that are there with you. Cimeries, trying not to be too feral towards the demons?”

Cimeries grumbled for a moment before bowing to the older man again. “Yessir.” She didn’t want to go; she was upset she had to go. Almost fifty years ago, the Celestial War had come to an end, but not before claiming her family. It was hard to forgive the two parties responsible for the deaths, especially when the demons had already dealt with the being responsible for her families deaths. “I will behave-“

“Make sure she behaves, would you, Luke?”

Luke, the tiny male stood up straight and nodded quickly. “Yessir!”

“Hey! I’ll do just fine without the chihuahua barking at me every five minutes!”

“I’m not a chihuahua!”

“Eh…” Simeon gave a shrug, laughing when Luke stomped his feet and growled at the other two. “See, how cute is our little pup?”

Cimeries shrugged the bag up higher on her shoulder, frowning as she looked at the portal in front of her and her companions. Today was the day that she would enter Devildom and not come home for a year. She watched as Luke went through first, then Simeon. She looked over, nodding to her teacher before disappearing into the portal.

Her body ached as she stepped out of it on the other side, she felt almost weak as she reached out, grabbing Simeon’s sleeve. “What in the world is this feeling?”

“Your body adjusting to Devildom. We’ll have to get used to it for a day or two before we’ll be able to use our powers again. It’s so sad, but it’s something we’ll just have to get over.” He shrugged and patted her head. “Now, straighten up and hold your chin up.”

Cimeries nodded and did as Simeon instructed as she followed him in. She stood between the two male angels, seeing a group of demons at a table in the center of the room. To their left was a smaller table with two humans sitting at it. She gave a curious look. There was supposed to be three. She listened as the demon at the center of the table rose and instructed them to sit at the table to the right while they waited for the final human to make their appearance. “I wonder how long we’ll be waiting for this last human.”


	3. Enter Lilith; the Sweet Human

Lilith was a young woman of the human realm, bright blues eyes sparkling as she looked over the books and DVDs on the counter in front of her. The most recent copy of _The Tale of the Seven Lords_ had just come out last week and she was finally able to get her hands on it, along with a few different anime and manga. She grinned at the girl behind the counter who just smiled as she scanned the items. “Your total is eighty-four dollars and sixty-one cents.” The cashier gawked as Lili eagerly paid for the item. “Uhm… you also get a free coupon… to the café.” She handed over the bag and receipt, watching as Lilith trotted away to the café to get a treat for herself.

The bag was heavy in her hand as she sipped at her espresso with a side of coffee, she would be up all night watching and reading these books, and she would need all of the energy she could get. “Alright, now that I have you babies, we’ll run to the grocery store and then chow down and read all night!” She sang to herself as she made her way to the store. She stopped about half way to tie her long white hair back, leaving her blue bang to frame her face.

Once she was satisfied, she carried on. The grocery store was halfway between her home and the bookstore. It didn’t take her long to get there. She did her best to keep her trip short, only grabbing a few snacks and energy drinks before going and checking out.

The sacker frowned at the four bags in Lilith’s hands. “Do you need help?”

“No, no! I make trips like this all the time!” Lilith laughed and resituated the bags in her hands.

“She really does, at least once a week.” The cashier laughed and shook her head, grinning at Lilith. “Have a safe trip home, Lili.”

“Thank you!” Lili grinned as she made her way out of the store. She had her head in the clouds as she walked down the sidewalk, wondering what exciting things would happen in the next volume of _The Tale of the Seven Lords._ She looked over when she heard kids laughing and playing football in the street, one threw it too hard, making a smaller girl run after it. It hit the ground near Lili and bounced back up, hitting her in the shoulder.

“I’m sorry! My big brother threw it too hard!” The girl cried as she grabbed the ball and gave Lili a pout.

“You’re fine, hun. It happens.” Lili had set her groceries down so she could rub the shoulder the ball hit. “I’m just glad I was able to help slow it down!”

The girl grinned before taking off to her brother and friends again. She didn’t see the truck barreling down the road, the truck didn’t see her. If Lili was being honest with herself, she wouldn’t have noticed either things happening had it not been for the boys screaming at the little girl to stop.

Lilith wasn’t really sure why she was running at the small girl, or what had her grabbing the girls’ shirt and yanking her away from the middle of the road. She could have lunged out of the way when she saw the girl was safe, but instead her body froze.

After a moment, Lilith slowly opened her eyes, quickly blinking away the tears as she stood in a large courtroom. In the middle was a large table with several men, off to either side were two smaller tables. Her throat tightened as she struggled to breathe, the bag of books and DVDs dropping to the ground as she fell to her knees. She stared up at the large male in all red that walked up to her, a knowing grin on his face. “Wh… where am I? Am I… am I dead?”

“No, no. You’re in Devildom. Welcome, Lilith.” He held a hand out to her, helping her back to her feet. “You seem a little shocked. But that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all. It might take you some time to adjust to the way things happen here, seeing as you’re just a human.”

“Devildom… just… a human? What?”


	4. Blood Bound (R18+ Mammon)

Lilith sat next to Sylver; her blue eyes wide as she stared at her hands on the table. She should have been hit by a truck, but here she was, sitting in an assembly hall in some place called the Royal Academy of Diavolo. She heard people talking, but nothing was registering. She flinched when a hand was suddenly on her arm. She looked over, seeing pink eyes staring at her. They looked weird in a human face. The girl said something, making Lilith shake her head. “I’m sorry?”

“You should breathe a little, you’ll start making the demons excitable if you don’t.”

“Don’t be so crude, Sylver.” The man on the other side of the girl leaned around her and held his hand out to Lilith. “I’m Solomon. This woman is a witch, I’m a sorcerer. Though, we’re both humans like you.” He glanced over to the man in red, smiling some. “That’s Diavolo, he’ll be king of Devildom one day-“

“I’d like to make a pact with him.” Sylver purred as she leaned back, watching the demon in the middle of the room like she wanted to eat him.

“Good luck on that, you’re psychotic if you think you’ll ever be able to.” Solomon shrugged before turning back to Lilith. “Anyways, we’ll each be paired with a demon who can watch after us. I’m personally hoping to get one of the middle brothers.”

Lilith stood between Sylver and the female from the angels table, she glanced down at the angel, seeing she had bright red eyes that were digging daggers into the group of demons across the room. She scratched her cheek and gave a warm smile. “Ya know… I thought angels looked uhm…”

“Don’t mind her, she isn’t the biggest fan of demons. I’m Simeon.” The taller male on the other side of Cimeries held his hand out, kissing Lilith’s knuckles when she took his hand. “This is Cimeries, and this is Luke.”

“Nice to meet you.” Lilith flinched when a male with shaggy brown hair walked up to her, smiling. “Uhm-“

“My name is Asmodeus, I’m the Avatar of Lust.” He purred, his eyes were the color of burnt orange, beautiful in a way.

“Avatar of Lust?”

“Yes! Why don’t I demonstrate, would you look into my eyes?” Asmodeus grinned when Lilith looked up at him, meeting his gaze. “Perfect.” His voice was a purr as he took a step towards her, he paused though, frowning. He gasped, narrowly dodging the punch that was thrown at him from Cimeries while Sylver covered Lilith’s eyes.

“I should probably warn you, human.” A man with blond hair and green eyes walked over, pulling Asmodeus back from the annoyed angel. “You’d be wise to be weary of meeting Asmodeus’ gaze. He’ll charm you and manipulate you to his own advantage.” He cast a glare back at Asmodeus before turning it on the two females that had helped Lilith. “Once you’re under his spell, he’ll eat you.”

“E-Eat me?” Lilith pulled Sylver’s hand down, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.

“My powers didn’t seem to work this time. I wonder why.” Asmodeus grumped from behind his brother, shrugging. “You should be warned about this one as well. He’s Satan, the Avatar of Wrath.”

“Are you done yet?” The taller male with black hair growled at his brothers, his arms crossed over his broad chest. “I’m Lucifer, by the way. The Avatar of Pride. This one is Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony.” Lucifer waved his hand at the red head, ignoring the comment about being hungry. “You’ll meet the other brothers soon, but for the time being, you’ll be staying in the House of Lamentation with all of us, you’ll be under Leviathan’s watch. He’s the Avatar of Envy, and… an odd one.”

Lilith nodded as she took her bag of books from Solomon when he came over to them with their bags. He laughed as he gave Sylver her bag. “You didn’t come all that prepared, did you, Lilith?”

Lilith rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously. She didn’t notice the way the demon brothers flinched at her name, didn’t see how they all watched her even closer now. “No… I uhm… I didn’t even know I was going to end up here. Honestly, if that portal hadn’t opened up, I’d be dead. I pushed a little girl out of the way of a truck and should be a pancake currently.”

“Timing is everything!” Diavolo sang as he watched Lucifer with a grin.

Cimeries looked up at the large building as they approached, she had stayed close to Lilith, not trusting the demons that walked with them. They paused for a moment inside the foyer, while Satan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus disappeared to somewhere else in the house. She watched as the boys in her party followed after the three demos so they could be shown to their rooms. “Who will I be with?”

“We were told that you have a small problem with demons so Diavolo thought it best if you stayed under my wing. Once I get these two acquainted with their respective brothers, then I’ll show you around to the areas of the house.” Lucifer grinned at Cimeries, seeing the scowl spread on her face.

Cimeries looked Lucifer up and down before huffing some. She crossed her arms, growling when a door slammed somewhere in the house and then someone stomped down the stairs to their left.

“Just _who_ do you think you are, human?!” A tanned male with shaggy white hair and brilliant blue eyes got in Sylver’s face, snarling at her. He flinched back when he saw her eyes though and immediately turned to Lucifer. “A witch born? Really?”

“Yes. Really.” Lucifer glared at the other demon, his hands on his hips as he watched his younger brother and the witch.

“You better wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, or I will! By eatin’ you! Startin’ at your head and working my way down, until I-“

Sylver put her hands on her hips and licked her lips. “Careful with what you promise, I might get excited.” She laughed when he slammed his forehead into hers and growled at her. “Are we sure that Satan is the Avatar of Wrath? He seems much calmer than you.”

“This is Mammon, he’s the Avatar of Greed.” Lucifer shrugged, sighing softly. “Don’t worry, he won’t actually eat you. He knows I’ll kill him if he does.” He grinned some as he watched Mammon and Sylver. “If you can get him to like you, you’ll be swimming in money in no time.”

Asmodeus was suddenly behind Sylver, playing with the soft white locks of her ponytail. “I’m so jealous of Mammon, I want to know what a witch tastes like.” He pouted when Sylver looked back at him. “But sadly, I have an angel to look after.”

“I was summoned?” Another demon slowly descended the stairs, he had shaggy blue hair and bright orange eyes. He stopped next to Lucifer, but his eyes were on Lilith, watching her carefully. Until he glanced down and saw the bag of books, those orange eyes sparkled before meeting Lili’s.

“Lilith, this is Leviathan, he’ll be in charge of you.” Lucifer watched as Leviathan took Lili’s bag from her. “He’s the Avatar of Envy, hopefully you two will be able to get along. If he starts causing you trouble, just call me and I’ll come take care of any issues.”

Levi turned a cold look to Mammon who flinched. “You still owe me my money. I need to buy the box set of _Journey to Devildom: The Tale of a She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion_.”

“Augh. Fucking nerd, I’ll get it to you, but I need some more time.” Mammon waved to Sylver, beckoning her to follow him.

Cimeries looked to Lilith before following after Lucifer, frowning at him. “Will she be safe with that guy?”

“They both act tough, but I saw the books in that bag. Leviathan will warm up to her and keep her safe. He’s what the humans call an ‘otaku’ he’ll warm up to her rather quick.” Lucifer led Cimeries down the hall, taking a left and stopping in front of a set of double doors. “This is my room; my office is down the hall across the way. I’m usually in my office but if you can’t find me in there I should be in here.” He watched her; a brow raised at her when she only glared at him. “You really do have a bone to pick with demons, don’t you?”

“Why does Diavolo think he can get angels and demons to live side by side along with humans? I don’t see that happening.” She gasped when Lucifer pinned her to the wall, his hands on either side of her head.

“It’s _Lord_ Diavolo, first of all. And secondly, none of that will happen unless demons and angels like you relax.”

“Says the uptight one.” Ries snarled, trying to ignore the way her cheeks warmed at the close proximity to the eldest brother.

Lilith tossed and turned in her bed, eyes wide as she stared up at the ceiling. Leviathan had drilled her on her knowledge of the manga she had in her bag. It had been a week since she had been brought to this realm. The classes were relatively easy, and the demons had promised that her time in this realm would reflect back in her home realm. She groaned and rolled out of bed, deciding a cup of tea might help her sleep.

“C’mon! Give it to me!”

“Only if you make a pact with me!”

“Why would I wanna do that?!”

“To get your precious Goldie back!”

Lili peeked into the kitchen, her brows bunching when she saw Sylver holding something away from Mammon who was all but wrapped around her, trying to get to the hand holding the object. “You bitch! Give it!”

“Call me a bitch again and you’ll regret it! Form a pact with me or I’ll throw Goldie in the fire!”

“D-Dammit!” Mammon turned to Levi who had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Give me that knife, damn you!” He ripped the knife from Levi before pulling it against his right palm. “You’re a brat.”

Sylver tucked the credit card into the hem of her shorts before taking the knife from Mammon and slicing her left palm. “Perhaps.”

Lili’s jaw dropped as she watched, she couldn’t help herself as she stepped into the kitchen, drawing the attention of the three. “What are you doing?”

“I’m forming a pact with Mammon, have you never seen a pact formed before?” Sylver’s smile was warm when Lili shook her head. “It’ll be a little different for me since I’m aided by magic, but it’s still mostly the same for you as well. Watch.” She held up her left hand, grinning more when she saw Mammon’s blood bubble some just before their bloodied hands touched.

As soon as it did, Lilith flinched, feeling a sharp sizzle in the air that left the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. She relaxed though when Levi was behind her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “She’s being mean on purpose; Mammon has been rude to her all week.” He whispered in her ear when Mammon bent awkwardly in response to their hands touching.

Sylver laced her fingers with Mammon’s and closed her eyes as she spoke softly at the same time Mammon did. “Bound by blood, I offer my life for you. Bound in chains, I offer my soul for you.” As the two spoke, the blood that had dripped down their forearms moved, wrapping around their wrists like vines of crimson. “From this day forward, yours to you, mine to me. I claim you.”

Mammon let go of her hand, only to grab it with his uninjured hand and bring it to his mouth, licking the blood away. He flinched when Sylver did the same to his injured hand. Lili made a gagging noise and looked away, it seemed like a private moment that she was invading. “If I made a pact with a demon… would I have to…?”

“Not at all.” Sylver pulled Mammon’s hand to her sternum as if letting him feel her heartbeat while he focused on her hand. “That’s the part that’s different for a normal human and a witch. There are two types of witches, Black and White. Magic works off of pain and death, I come from a family of Black Witches. I’ll have more bang for my buck for a while after doing this kind of pact, there are two others. Though, one is used to bind demons and angel while the other is for a time more dire.” Sylver pulled her hand away from Mammon, looking it over and smiling when there was no longer a wound. “You wanna give it a try? I’m sure I could make Mammon form a pact with you.”

“I would not.” Mammon hissed, though he made no move to pull his hand away from Sylver’s chest. He wrapped himself around her, pulling her back against his torso as one hand snaked down and into the hem of her shorts. He pulled his hand back, holding up his credit card. “All this trouble for my one true love.”

“I’m offended.” Sylver purred as she crossed her arms and grinned at Levi. “Unless you want to make a pact with your human?”

Levi shoved his hands in his pockets and scoffed. “And what’s in it for me?”

Sylver shrugged and gave a small huff. “I guess Lili won’t help you get the figure that’s hiding in Mammon’s room.”

“W-Wait! What?!” Levi turned to Lili; his eyes wide as he gawked at her. “Is that true?!”

“I-I… uhm…” Lili looked away from Levi whose face was mere inches from her own. “I don’t want to force you into anything…”

“I’ll do anything for my Seraphina! Please!” Levi grabbed Lili’s hands, his eyes pleading with her.

Sylver walked over, holding the knife out to them. “You don’t have to, Lili. But you’ll need all the help you can get here in this place. And Levi is quite powerful in his own right.”

Lili stared at the knife before looking to Sylver. “I… I guess you’re right.” She took the knife and held up her left hand, getting ready to make the slice when a hand grabbed hers, stopping her.

“What they aren’t telling you, is that you don’t need a lot of blood, the witch is just dramatic.” Cimeries sighed as she watched Lili relax some. “Making a pact with a demon means he’ll listen to everything you say, you command him to take a knee to you, he’ll be forced to do it. If you’re in trouble, he’ll come running. But it’ll be up to you to survive until he can get to you.”

Lili nodded when Cimeries pulled her hand away. She winced some as she dragged the knife across the underside of her knuckles before handing the knife to Levi who sliced the opposite hand quickly. He laced his fingers with hers when she raised her hand, his eyes fluttered for a moment before he closed them. “Just repeat after me…” His voice was gruff as he squeezed her hand. “Bound by blood, I offer my life for you. Bound in chains, I offer my soul for you. From this day forward, yours to you, mine to me. I claim you.”

Lili remembered the words that Sylver and Mammon had spoken, letting them roll off her tongue as their blood wrapped around their wrists. She couldn’t take her eyes off Levi as he pulled her hand to his mouth. He shivered as he tended to her before leaving her and cleaning his hand off in the sink. Lili pulled her hand up, surprise written on her face when she saw there was no wound. “Honestly… all I wanted was tea when I came down here…”

Mammon glared at Sylver from across the table, it had been a week since she conned him into a pact that left him following her every word like she was some kind of saint. The others of the house had left already, leaving them alone to finish breakfast. “Why do I gotta be stuck here with you first thing in the morning, having to look at your face while I’m tryin’ to eat my breakfast.” He scoffed and stabbed his omelet with his fork. “To us demons, eating a human like you is a special sorta treat, understand?”

Sylver rolled her eyes as she finished her toast and nibbled on her bacon. “You need some cheese with that whine?”

Mammon ignored her and continued to rant, snarling as he spoke with a full mouth. “Yet I’m not allowed to do that. I’ve gotta sit here and eat _this_ shit instead. I mean, it’s like havin’ a premium-grade roast Iriomote musk hog right in front of me. Medium rare, cooked to perfection. But I can’t have it! _No_ , I have to eat pig shit!” He thrust a hand towards Sylver, groaning out about how horrible his life was. “And what’s even worse is that thick, juicy hunk of meat has started giving me orders now, like it’s the boss of me or somethin’!”

Sylver surged to her feet and stepped in her chair before stepping onto the table and taking the few steps to cross it before kicking his food away from him. “That pig shit was cooked by me, jackass!” She was so annoyed, she kept hearing how all these demons could eat her up, but they couldn’t. He wanted to eat? Fine. He could eat his damn heart out.

“Wh-what are you… Sy… Syl?” Mammon’s throat went dry when his eyes followed the way her black skirt dropped to her ankles and she kicked it away before plopping herself on the edge of the table. He went to push away when she grabbed his tie, holding him in his seat with a white-knuckled grip.

“You wanna eat? Then eat.” Sylver snarled as she propped her feet up on the arms of his chair as she glared at him. Her heart stopped when he got up and put his body flush to hers, his eyes flashed with hunger as he let his mouth graze hers.

The demon shivered when Sylver froze, those pink eyes were wide as her cheeks exploded in every shade of red known to mankind. “Is that an offer… or a command?” He licked his lips, his tongue swiping across hers from how close he was to her. “What’s wrong? Lost your nerve? Never been in control before?” He cupped the back of her head, holding her in place with one hand while the other slid up her leg, nails teasing the soft flesh of her thigh.

“Sh-shut up.” Sylver quickly pursed her lips though to try and stuff down the mewl of a noise that left her when she felt a thumb brush against her panties. “We have class today-“

Mammon pulled her into a kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth to shut her up before he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her out of the dining hall. “No, I don’t think we do.” He growled as he pushed the door to her room open and tossing her on the bed. “Cause for some reason when you got up to leave breakfast, your legs just wouldn’t stop shakin’ and I was a good demon and took care of my wobbly little deer all day.” He growled as his jacket dropped to the floor and then his shirt.

Sylver slowly sat up, watching the way the muscles of his torso tensed and relaxed with each move he made. “You thought of that excuse rather quick.” She moved with his hands as he walked over and started unbuttoning her shirt.

Mammon leaned in, his lips close to her ear as he pushed her shirt off, his hands roaming her soft skin. “Yeah… see, here’s the thing they don’t tell you about pacts. We share a lot of things; pain, pleasures, emotions… _dreams_.”

Sylver went still, her heart slamming to a halt as she stared at the wall behind her demon. “O-Oh… oh my…”

“Mmmm, and so she realizes just how crazy she’s been driving me for the past week.” Mammon forced her to her back as he climbed over her, his mouth leaving marks on her neck and shoulder as he started grinding his hips on hers. The whimpers and moans that left her had his skin crawling; he pulled back just enough that he could kick his pants off before grabbing the hem of that useless black cloth on her hips. “You’re nasty, you know that?”

“You’re the one peeping on my dreams!” Sylver stammered as she squirmed under his gaze, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. “Besides, it’s _my_ dreams, not like I actually want you to do any of those things-“

Mammon held himself up with one hand next to her shoulder while the other slid between her legs and along her slit, purring at how wet she was. “You’re thinking about all the things I could do to you right now.” He pushed his middle finger into her heat, growling with satisfaction at the moan that poured from her lips. “Good girl.”

Sylver’s cheeks were bright red as she put her arms over her head. “Sh-Shut up, dammit!” She rolled her hips as her heart slammed against her ribs; her joints ached as he pushed another finger into her, working her with curled fingers until she felt like her insides were coiled so tight that she might burst. A pathetic noise left her throat when he pulled his hand away. “Wh-Wha…” Desperation swam in those pink eyes as she watched him lick his fingers clean, leaving her a panting, sweating mess. “I-I didn’t even-!” The moan that left her had her arching her back, she hadn’t seen his other hand move, she hadn’t expected him to pinch her clit in such a manner.

“Didn’t even… what?” Mammon wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned over her, purring as she struggled to calm her body down. “I couldn’t hear you over your orgasm.” His tongue slid over her cheek before he tipped his head and kissed down her neck, nipping every few kisses. “I think I just found a new currency I enjoy.” He shifted his hips, reveling in the long moan that left the witch beneath him as he guided the head of his cock into her core. “We’re the only ones home…” He purred against her ear as her moans steadily grew louder with each slow thrust of his hips. “You can go ahead and cry out, Syl.”

Sylver was trembling as she blindly reached up, her finger wrapped around something hard and slender on the top of Mammon’s head, her eyes opened, seeing two slender black horns on either side of his head, and then the two large black wings that spread out at his sides. She grinned as she panted and bucked her hips in rhythm to his thrusts. “Your demon is showing, Mammon.”

Mammon smirked as he leaned back, pulling her up with him by the hold she had on his horns until she was sitting in his lap. “Shut up.” He put his head back, moaning when the witch began to swirl her hips as she moved them up and down his hungry cock. He gave her a growl when he felt her mouth on his throat.

Sylver wrapped her arms around his neck as she bounced, moaning his name each time she felt him stretch her walls in all the right ways. She put her hands on his chest before dragging her nails down the hard muscles. She put her forehead to his, panting when he grabbed her hips and forced her to move her hips faster. “Wh-what…? Don’t like slow?”

“I’ll bend you ten ways to the Celestial Realm if you try going slow with me, woman.” Mammon growled and slammed her hips down, his skin crawling when she let out an erotic noise against his lips. “That’s a good girl.” He sneered when she rolled her hips each time he pulled her back down. “There ya go… that… fuck…” He huffed and moaned again when she rolled her hips the same way, her womb tightening around him as she moved her hips in desperation now.

Sylver leaned back with one hand on his knee while the other worked against her clit. She lurched forward when an orgasm set her body into a spasm. Mammon grabbed her hips, forcing her to stay planted on his cock, working her through the spell when she tried to pull off. “Nah-ah, finish it out, princess.” His hands ran up and down her sides, as his cock twitched inside of her. He flopped back on the bed, panting some when she finally pried herself off of him and collapsed next to him.

“You were right… my legs do feel shaky.”


End file.
